The Moon and Sun
by Kemeyeoz
Summary: Rukia, the infamous girl known as the "Ice Queen" in school meets the new student. With crashing personalities and stubborn attitudes, trouble is bound to come along their way. Rated T for profanities! :O R and R please!
1. Rukia Kuchiki

**[The Moon and The Sun]:**

******Hello Everybody :D Thank you for clicking on this story even though the summary wasn't good :c in fact, it gave little to no clue as to how the story will go**

**I still hope you will like it though :**

**This is my second fanfict, so I'm still a newbie**

**Please R and R! :D Thank you!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

.

With her looks and personality, she could have easily won the popularity contest easily without even trying. What can I say? She was stunning. Her raven hair flowed down elegantly, reaching till slightly below her shoulders. Her lips were slightly puckered, full and nicely shaped. Her skin was as pure as the snow that fell in winter, smooth and flawless. What did make her stand out especially, was the glowing amethyst doll like orbs that glowed with determination. Though petite, it complimented her features extremely well, making her even more attractive than she already was. Rukia Kuchiki was the epitome of perfection.

.

She grew up in a care-free environment, her family loving and wealthy, lived life in comfort and luxury. Though tragedy struck when she was just 14. Her parents were involved in a car accident while she and her brother were left at home, both of her parents did not survive and she was left under the care of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. After that, her behavior and attitude changed drastically. She was no longer the cheerful and easy-going girl that she used to be, what was left was a cold demeanor, all signs of beatitude hidden under her cold uncaring mask.

The only time she was happy was when Byakuya was home, which was rarely. After her parents' death, Byakuya was barely given the time to grieve. Byakuya, being the older child, had to take over the responsibility of the company as the family heir and was hardly around anymore. Rukia was alone most of the time with only the company of the house caretakers and servants.

.

In school, Rukia gained a reputation as the "Ice Queen". She was supposedly cold and unapproachable, but her mask gave a different impact on the rest, and words like "cool" and "aloof" were usually associated to her. Though with her usual nonchalant attitude towards everything, she easily excelled in her academics and was well respected by both students and teachers.

.

.

She thought she would never dare to dream about love again, afraid to think of the consequences if someone beloved was taken away from her again.

* * *

**Done! : This chapter is about Rukia~ and maybe the next will be about Ichi? ;P Maybe, maybe not. Just wait and see1**

**Hope you liked it :0 R and R pleaseeeeee?**

**It feels good to know how others feel about my story, be it good or bad.**

**Till next time!**

**Kemeyeo,**


	2. Rough Exchange

**[The Moon and The Sun #2]**

**Hiiiiiiie :3! It hasn't been that long since I last updated has it? ;O**

**Well whatever and whenever, I'm here today to update of course!**

**Hope you guys like it,**

**SO HERE WE GO~**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters! **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Normal POV:**

She was making her way to her first class, slowly strolling along the corridor, enjoying the warm rays of sun that flowed onto her skin. The wonderful sensation soothed her nerves. Though the young Kuchiki female usually preferred Winter to any of the other seasons, she couldn't deny the beauty of Spring and it's serenity.

.

"Kuchiki-San!" She heard from behind her, just in time to see a busty girl running towards her, before getting pulled in for a death-grip squeeze. "Inoue, c-can't b-breathe!" Rukia managed, before being released from the affectionate yet terrifying embrace. Rukia inhaled deeply, letting oxygen flow through her lungs again.

Orihime Inoue, long auburn hair with large amber eyes that screamed out innocence. It was a great mystery, how one like Rukia and Inoue could become the closest friends despite their clashing characters. Orihime was a kind and bubbly girl, always cheerful no matter the occasion; an angel in disguise. Though some of those who couldn't get over how Orihime was overflowing with purity, related her to harsh words like; dumb, naive or gullible. Rukia on the otherhand noted to herself that Orihime was just a kind-hearted soul and often envied the optimistic girl's ability to look on the brighter side of..everything.

Slowly making their way to class together, Rukia zoned out as Orihime started rambling on about school work and other extraneous matters. As the duo entered the classroom, Rukia was soon bombarded with morning greetings to which she replied each nonchalantly but politely.

.

"Did you hear? There's a new student in school today! I heard he is the same age as us, maybe he'll be in our class!" one of the girls in the class said, while the rest listened attentively, "OOOH~ I hope he's a cutie!" another added on before the group started giggling. Rukia rolled her eyes and proceeded to her sit by the window, she couldn't be bothered to listen any further.

The first bell to school rang, announcing the arrival of the first lesson.

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

I turned to look out of the window, not paying attention to what was happening in the class. A light breeze came, softly blowing on my hair as I combed her fingers through it. The fallen leaves gently floating in the midst, doing a delicate dance before landing smoothly on the ground.

.

"Good Morning Class" Rukia heard as Utitake sensei paused to allow the students to proceed with their greetings, "as some of you may have heard, we have a new student in town. So please give your warm welcome to Kurosaki Ichigo!"

I lazily shifted my eyes as the newcomer came in through the door. I was bestowed upon the strange sight of the sun?.. I almost squinted my eyes at the outstanding colored hair that was seemingly glowing. I almost laughed when I saw the difference of striking tress in comparison to it's owner's gloomy face. "Hi.. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you" he spoke in a low and husky voice, and he gave a slight side- smile, causing almost the entire girl population in class to squeal in delight. Coo-ing how "cute" or "cool" or"handsome" he was.

I watched as Kurosaki turned slightly velvet at the cheeks by their remarks and fidgeted a little, then he let his gaze flow through the room before he stopping in my direction. I turned my head fully to face him and our eyes met, sending a slight shock through my body. Now that I was looking at him, I couldn't help but notice how this guy was actually pretty good looking.

Utitake Sensei cleared his throat and started "now now, we wouldn't want to scare of our new student would we?" before giving a light chuckle and pointed to my direction "hmm, Kurosaki, there's an empty desk beside Kuchiki, could you please take a seat there? it will not be a permanent one as the students are allowed to choose their seats on first-come-first-serve basis"

Kurosaki nodded before walking towards the desk beside mine, with the awe-struck stares of the female students still following him.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Lessons went on as per normal after the short commotion, the class continued with their daily routine. Time passed quickly, and before any could take notice, it was break time.

Though in class 3-A, instead of dashing out once the bell had sounded as per usual, all the students started gathering around their new classmate.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime, spoke first,"My name is Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you! This is Tatsuki, Chizuru.." and the introduction part followed. Rukia being Rukia whom clearly had no interest in the friendly exchange, started walking away when she heard her name being called "Kuchiki-san!" she turned to see Orihime giving her the puppy-look and pleading eyes that begged her to stay. Not wanting to disappoint or dampen anyone's spirit, she nodded and walked forth, lowering her gaze to Kurosaki whom had no chance to move, was still seated. He looked up at her expectantly, so she complied, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you Ichigo" flicked his forehead and walked off.

He sat there in daze for a moment before recovering to realize that he was gulping like an idiot "Eyh, Kuchiki!" she stopped in her tracks and turned slightly to face him, "Nice to meet you too" he continued as a his lips widened to a grin.

.

.

She held her poker face for awhile..then gave him smirk and swiftly continued her way out.

.

.

"Rukia Kuchiki eh? I like her attitude" he thought to himself and shifted his focus back to the bunch that were herding around him.

* * *

**That's all for chapter two! :]**

**I know there isn't much story yet, but this is just the build-up !**

**So.. I hope you like it!**

**Favourite, Follow, R and R? ;D**

**.**

**Oh yes, and if you're interested, i have another ongoing story of Hichigo(Hollow Ichigo) x Rukia!**

**You can find it in my profile if you like : Alrighty,**

**Till next time!**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeo,**


	3. Reduced walls

**[The Moon and The Sun #3]**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Hi Hello! :**

**I'm so excited to start on this chapter!**

**Alrighty, before I begin, thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed this story!**

**It makes me so happy! :')**

**So with that, it shall Begin~**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_._

_._

_Five months later.._

_._

**Rukia's POV:**

I couldn't help but smile slightly as I remembered the scene in class that had happened back a few months ago, playing and replaying it in my mind. It was amazing how fast time has passed us, seemed only yesterday when that certain person had been introduced to the class and my life.

Through these months, I had grown more comfortable to opening up to people, even if only slightly, it was a great achievement considering how I had usually kept to myself. And it was all thanks to him.

I remember back in those day when I only had a few a few friends, so little that one hand was more than enough to count the numbers. Though yes, I was widely known in school and my title "Ice Queen" was something students spoke of every now and then, I had only conversed with less than 10, or maybe even 5 people. It was pretty amazing how someone, just this one person, had somehow managed to bring knock the walls that I had built around myself.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_._

I looked down and glared at my sandwich, I was sure that if it was able to feel or move, it would break itself into a billion crumbs. Having forgotten to bring my lunch to school, I had to settle for the mediocre items they called "food" that were sold in the cafeteria. The bread was soggy, the meat tasted of plastic(probably did, though never tried consuming plastic before), and the vegetables were yellow and rotting. I can't believe this poisonous thing was allowed to be sold to students, and judging by the looks and smell, the whole damn sandwich had probably gone past it's expiry date.

Sigh..I have to make sure to bring my bento out in future to avoid this situation from repeating, either that or buy something from the vending machine, at least it sold items that hadn't gone bad. Just my luck. My stomach started grumbling, reminding me that I hadn't eaten much for breakfast, and now I was stuck with this loathsome sandwich. "You stupid pathetic excuse of a bread! Bland and cruddy! Now I'm hungry, but I'm not ever going to put you in my mouth even if I die" I scolded.

"Heh, don't be so mean Kuchiki, you might hurt it's feelings" a familiar husky voice came from behind me and I turned to find Kurosaki leaning on the tree, grinning at me. I was horrified, this fool had heard me talking to my lunch? I must look like an idiot now. I knew though, admitting shame would only worsen the state I was in, so I decided that acting aloof was a better solution.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here? Don't you have someone else to bother or somewhere else to go?" I replied calmly, the panic and embarrassment well hidden.

"Well actually, seeing how I am new and all, no I do not have anyone to bother. I don't think you own this place, so I'm allowed to come and go as I please" his grin getting wider with every word, as he slowly walked towards me.

"Oh really? From what I had seen in class previously, it seemed that you had the whole female class population ogling at you, such a surprise" I retorted with a hint of sarcasm, "Yes I do agree with your last sentence but of all places, you've decided to come here? Such a secluded part of the school that I happen to be at?" now it was my turn to smirk.

"I-It's...It's.." he struggled, and I took the opportunity and sent him my last attack "Kurosaki, are you _stalking_ me?" I acted shocked and afraid, clutching my hands to my chest and leaned slightly back.

.

Bullseye!

.

His face now bloomed into a passionate color of red, he stammered, trying not to choke on his words "W-w-what?! N-n-No!" and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out in laughter, grabbing my sides that were starting to ache and it caused him to blush even more.

"HAHAHAHAH! you're so funny, oh my god! I'm just joking, and you fell for it! Did you see your face?!" I laughed even harder, hardly being able to breath. He frowned and slumped down across from where I was sitting (now, curling) and crossed his arms at his chest, sulking. I took a deep breath and sat up straight, wiping the tear from my eye.

"You done or what" he snapped, and I snickered and shrugged my shoulder in response. He rolled his eyes at me, then grabbed something from behind him. My eyes widened in interest when he presented the object. "My sister made it, she's a good cook I must say", referring to the bento that consisted of delicious looking food, it seemed like it was glowing or _Sparkling_. "I know you haven't eaten yet, so... you can have some if you like" he mumbled and looked away, so softly that I almost didn't catch.

"No, I'm not hungry, and I don't need your pity.." before I was interrupted by a growl from my stomach. I was betrayed by my own organ?! I blushed and kept my head down, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Well it seems like your stomach is saying the opposite. That's got to be the loudest growl I've ever heard!" he chuckled, adding to my refusal to look up, "Come on don't be stubborn Kuchiki. Eat!"

Tsk, I glared up and was opening my mouth to argue when he swiftly stuffed a sushi in my mouth. I covered my mouth and froze, body not responding and brain not working.

"In case you forgot, you have to chew then swallow" a smug and conceited look plastered onto his face, and that was enough for my whole system to reboot, I did as told.

"Besides, I'm not pitying you, it's just a favor. So now, you" he pointed a finger at me "owe me" now pointing back at himself "a favor" he said in the as-a-matter-of-fact tone and I just nodded.

Good enough, at least I don't have to feel indebted or anything. Hold up..what if this idiot tries to make me do something stupid or takes advantage of me?! I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him "so what exactly is that favor may I ask?"

He placed a hand on his chin while the other cupped the elbow of the first, looking deep in thought, "Well, for now I don't have anything on my mind truthfully, I'll let you know when I think of one".

"Fine" I grumbled and he stuffed another piece of food in my mouth before I could continue speaking, fast yet careful.

Then, both of us weren't thinking much but he was actually feeding me, and although for us it was just a form of treaty, it seemed like a sweet sign of affection by others.

.

* * *

_[back to present]_

**.**

"Thank goodness no one was around" I said to myself. After lunch time that day, I went back to my usual seat in class and he shockingly sat in the seat next to mine, which he until date still sits at. I didn't mind though, as I felt it was better than having Keigo or a chatty chick that couldn't shut up. Even though it had hardly been a day since I've met Kurosaki and both of us knew nothing much of the other, I felt..comfortable with him.

I sighed and let my thoughts wonder off as I gazed at the blue sky that were peeking through the canopy layer of the tree. I've always liked quiet and high places as it gave me time to relax and daydream. Explaining why my current spot was up on the oak tree behind the buildings, it grew to become my favorite spot other than the rooftop. I was about to get down and head off back to class when I heard voices approaching from below.

"Why don't you tell him Ori? It wouldn't hurt to try. Afterall, he seems to be really caring towards you", I immediately recognized the voice that belonged to Tatsuki, one of my closer friends in school and "Ori" as Inoue. Having to realize that I was currently listening to what was supposedly private conversation, I looked around to check if I was visible and gave a sigh of relief when I confirmed that I was completely hidden. Through the leaves and branches, I had a clear view of them.

"You really think so? Oh, but he seems to be nice to everyone Tat, he's just so kind. I don't know if I can, he just seems so perfect! I guess that's why I fell in love with him..He is so nice, and so good looking, and so fit!.." Orihime started blabbering when Tatsuki held up her hand to refrain Orihime from continuing. "Look, if you don't feel confident enough, why don't you give it a few more weeks? Once you have gained the courage to confess to him, then do it okae?" and Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess since the summer break is coming, why don't you take it as an opportunity to get close to him?" Tatsuki suggested, "I can't wait for it! To spend time with Kurosaki-kun" she blushed and my eyes widened to the size of planets.

.

.

Orihime.. likes Ichigo?!

* * *

**Thee Endddddddd~! :D**

**So, I think this is my longest chapter yet, and I'm quite proud of it!**

**I hope it isn't confusing or anything, seeing how the timeline changes.**

**but I can't let Orihime fall for Ichigo in just one day yeah? :]**

**So there you go,**

**do R and R to let me know how you feel about this story/chapter!**

**Thank You! Goodbye!**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeo,**


	4. Relation Building

**[The Moon and The Sun #4]:**

**Author's Note:**

**HOHOHOOOO! Hello Hello again :D**

**It's not been very long since I've last updated this story,**

**but it feels like it's been weeks for me T^T**

**So here I am once again to write you the fourth chapter of this story!**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The last bell of the day rang, announcing the dismissal of school; which was soon to be vacant for a month and a half. Joyous shrieks and roars followed. Summer time had arrived, and that meant the arrival of the term break, to the relief of students and teachers both. While all the other classes has nearly been emptied, one particular group had stayed behind to discuss of their summer break plannings.

"Okay Okay listen up!" Keigo shouted as he stood infront of the class while slamming his fist to the board, "Summer break has arrived and you know what that means?~"

Orihime Inoue eagerly raised her hand and waved it around frantically, as if waiting to be called on "Ano..what does it mean?" she asked, her amber eyes shining with enthusiasm.

A perverted grin came to Keigo's face as he answered "Oh~ It means we must go to the beach and have fun! The sun the sand and of course the hot babes wearing bikinis playing in the water. You should get a bikini Inoue, I bet-.." not being able to finish as Tatsuki's foot jammed down on his, sending him howling in pain.

"The beach? That's a great idea Asano-kun! And we should stay at the beach houses or chalets, oh it'll be so fun! Oh won't everybody come?" she turned to everyone, her eyes now sparkling.

"Sure, sounds fun! I'll go" Muzuiro spoke as his mind filled with all the woman that he could meet at the beach, he nearly shivered in delight.

"What about you Tat? Come on come on, come with us pleaseeeeee?" Orihime pouted and pleaded Tatsuki, whom only sighed and nodded in response "YAY! " she squealed and wrapped her arms around her raven-haired friend. Orihime turned and faced the male who had matching hair color to hers and blushed. She slowly walked towards the scowling and sulking said person and nearly-whispered "Eh..Erm..Kurosaki-kun, would you come with us to the beach? It would be nice if you could join us" her fingers gripping the hem of her skirt.

Ichigo raised his hand and scratched the back of his head lightly "I don't know Inoue.."

"Ah, it's okay then Kurosaki-kun" she smiled, trying to hide her disappoint. "What about you Kuchiki-san? Can you come?" her bubbly exterior once out again.

Ichigo then turned to his petite friend and found her staring idly out of the window, daydreaming "Oi, Rukia" he called out, receiving no response and tried again though with the same result. He scowled deeper and smacked her at the back of her head, pulling out from her trance. She turned and glared at him "What?!" she yelled, obviously annoyed that he had disturbed her peaceful thoughts.

"Cheh! I called you so many times and you didn't answer, stupid midget" he scolded and grinned when he noticed the tick had appeared when he insulted her height. "What did you say?" He had barely enough time to reply her, let enough to dodge when the incoming book smashed against his face.

Rukia smirked and mocked "Not so cocky now huh Ichigo?" she folded her arms and huffed before sitting down again "So what did you call me for? You have my full attention now"

Ichigo rubbed his face and was about to curse her when he decided against it, seeing how she was glaring at him with deadly eyes that swore to skin him alive had he say anything to displease her. So he decided to answer her, not wanting to gain another blow to his face "Y-yeah, Inoue was talking about the group going to the beach during our break, you going?"

She shrugged "I guess I'll go, it'll be nice to go out in the sun once in awhile" and gave a glance to her hopeful feminine companion, "You should come Ichigo, don't be such a hermit, you'll die alone if you keep yourself at home for too long".

Again, he was about to retort when he saw her glaring at him, daring him to insult her. "Fine" he folded his arms and slouched down, resting his head on his hands as his elbows supported the weight on the desk. Expecting him to put up a fight against it, Rukia was surprised at the easy victory she gained. Orihime nearly jumped in excitement when she heard that her crush agreed to come.

After a moment of silence between the three, feeling slightly awkward and tense, Orihime excused herself as she joined the others in the discussion over the details of the trip.

Rukia noted the silence as well, sighed and got up from her seat. She took to the seat infront of him and observed his facial expression before leaning in and pressing her small fingers on the frown-etched eyebrows "Relax Ichigo, smile" before giving him grin of her own.

Ichigo blushed slightly at the sudden proximity and quickly faced the other direction, "Chh, says the Ice Queen herself" he weakly retorted before the sides of his lips pulled up into a smile

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

"Alrightttt!" Keigo shouted at the top of his voice and waved his hands in the air, his tattersall shirt flapping vigorously against the wind.

Orihime's brother, Sora, was kind enough to offer us a ride to and from the beach, so now the other eight of us sat at the back of the shelterless lorry, vulnerable had it decided to rain. I had my doubts on bringing Keigo along with us at first, but now that I thought about it, it's hard to deny how his enthusiasm was welcoming. Though also excited for the arrival to our destination, the rest had decided to relax and enjoy the sun and the wind while watching as the scenery of tree and road flashed pass us, colors in a mix on a canvas. I sat back and leaned against the railings as I watched the sky above us, white puffy clouds shapes changing in unbelievably slow speed to other forms, the wind tangling our hair into a mess. I had my earpieces plugged in, decidedly that none of us were to engage much in any form of communication.

Then I felt a nudge on my arm, turning to see what he wanted only to find him mouthing words on which I could not understand. Doesn't that idiot know that I can't hear him? I shrugged and was about to turn away and I felt him tug off my left piece. "Oi, dont ignore me Midget!" He scowled and I responded to him with a scowl of my own. I smacked the back of his head and placed my hand infront of him, palm up, demanding for my left piece back.

"Come get it from me if you want it" he dared and I narrowed my eyes at him. I made a few quicks grabs at his hand only to unsuccessful, his movements too quick to my dismay. He then lifted his hands above his head and straightened them out to full length, swaying them around slightly to mock me "bet you can't even reach it now shorty" he snickered. Oh that's IT, now he's just asking for it! I shoved my elbow into his side and dug my knee onto his thigh, dangerously near his crotch and used it to hoist myself up. "You were saying?" I said smugly and held my prize infront of his face, taunting him.

Our small "skit" earned us full attention from our friends, the small group of audiences snickering and clapping to my victory. "HEH" I smiled and played along, making a small bow as a appreciation to their encouragement. Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, definitely not pleased about his defeat. Child~!

I was about to go back to my activity when my foot got caught by the wire and my movement disconnected it from my Ipod. With such great timing, a new song started, the sound of smashing guitars and the pounding of the drums blared through the speakers.

"Hey I know this song, it's Holiday by GreenDay!" Orihime announced bubbly before humming along softly to the song. Everyone nodded nearly in sync and one by one joined in with the humming. It was quite a rare sight to see, though definitely inviting. Getting into it as well, I started tapping my fingers against the boards to the beat of the drums while Keigo began playing an imaginary guitar in the air. Just then a voice was heard, deep, its sound smoothly and soothingly gliding the air, beautifully singing along. Everyone froze in amazement, I stared, perplexed when I realized that the wonderful singing was from Ichigo.

Noticing that everyone else had stopped and placed their focus on him, he too stopped and glanced around nervously. It took me awhile to realize that he was actually feeling awkward and shy to have their attention, so I decided to encourage him. I started singing and he looked at me curiously and questioningly, I smiled and started drumming along. He understood what I meant, and plucking up his courage, he joined me and started singing as well. Everyone seemingly getting out from their shock, continued with their humming(Keigo with his air guitar-ing).

The last line of the lyrics came, "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies, this is the dawning of the rest of our liveeeees," and everyone joined in "This is our lives on holiday!" raising our fists and smacking the air. Laughter broke out and everyone had a huge smile on their faces, it was fun and even I had to admit that it made me feel closer to everyone. This was just the start of the wonderful group "vacation".

* * *

**So that's all for this chapter :D **

**I had to retype everything because the window was sent back to the previous website and it didn't save the documents T_T**

**Thank goodness I'm finally done with it now!**

**Once again, R and R ! Let me know how it is alrighty? :D**

**Goodbye~!**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeo,**


	5. Reserves broken

[The Moon and Sun #5]:

Author's Note:

Onward Onward to Chapter 5 my dear Readers! :D

I do hope you guys can leave some reviews for me at least,

it's quite disheartening you see :(

Anyways moving on~

.

I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

****We have arrived at the long awaited destination, backs and bums sore after staying somewhat stationary at the back of the vehicle. My hair was tangled up into a black mess after the harsh tossing against the harsh wind. I let my fingers glide through, slowly untangling them when a big hand placed over the crown of my head and tussled them around. Hearing that oh-so-familiar deep-voiced chuckle from behind me, I swung back my elbow and heard my favored response "Ouch! Midget!" well, only the first part that is at least. I heard his shoes crunch against the gravel as he walked to my front and pinched my nose, I winced slightly at the pain before smacking his tummy, earning release. "Why'd you do that for?!" he grumbled as he bent down so his face was directly at my level.

"You messed up my hair baka, now it's even more tangled than it was before!" I yelled and met his glare, not backing down. We stood there and glared at each other before a cough from our side came to interrupt. "Stop bickering like an elderly couple you two" Ishida mumbled from behind his hand and pushed his glasses up, a habit of his that was definitely noticed by everyone. "Yeah, get a room" Tatsuki chortled, earning a giggle from Orihime but a growl from the both of us.

Orihimi took the lead and led us to our temporary stay for the next few days, a summer house that her parents had lent to us so kindly to use. It was a three storied house that had bright yellow lemon-ny coat to match it's surrounding. To add to it's welcoming outlook, patches of flowers bloomed on the lawn of grass that sprouted surrounding; definitely an ideal location for a vacation. The inside was not a let-down as well, though the simple layout, it gave out off a homely and warm feeling. "You guys can choose the rooms on the second floor, there's four rooms and each with a bed for two so we would have to share. There is a bathroom located at the end of the hallway, one in the master's bedroom and another in the kitchen!" Orihime chirped.

Everyone stood in silence and was about to head off to explore the house before Tatsuki broke the ice "wait, you said four rooms right?" to which Orihime nodded happily "but there are five guys and three of us girls, so does that mean.."

"Yoohoo! That means I get to share a room with one of you" Keigo's eye glistened at the thought of sharing the room with any of the girls.

"You wish! You'll be the last candidate!" as Tatsuki shook her fist dangerous in Keigo's face.

"So how are we going to settle this?" Ichigo asked.

"Ahh, I've got an idea" Orihime bounced enthusiastically "we do a draw! everyone of us write our name on a piece of paper and we choose two at random! The two names that are picked will be the ones sharing the room!"

The other seven of us nodded in agreement at the shockingly good idea that came from the usually overly imaginative auburn haired doe. After writing on the pieces of paper that Orihime had passed to us, we still had one problem. "Erm.. so what are going to use as the box to draw?" as if Ishida had read my mind.

We instinctively looked around before my eyes landed on the brown object that was perched on the strawberry's head. I was sure my grin was reaching to the both sides of my ears (if it was ever possible) as I made my way toward Ichigo and snatched the hat that he had worn.

"Hey!," he fussed and tried to make a grab at it but failing.

"We can use this" pointing to Ichigo's hat "Ichigo has so kindly volunteered his beloved belonging as a sacrifice to solve our current problem" sarcasm at it's best, and Ichigo just shrugged seeing how I was actually right and that no harm was going to be done to his possession. I tossed the eight balled up strips in and shook it around to mix up the order. The 'representative' Chad, was chosen at random to have the honor of picking the two papers from the hat. He placed his giant tanned arm in a picked one up, passing it to me.

"First name is..." I could really hear the drumroll now, it would have been the perfect effect on the 'tense' announcement "Strawberry" I read and smirked while the called owner sulked. Keigo whined about not being the one being chosen and how Ichigo was so lucky to be the one sharing a room with a girl. Chad repeated his actions and I slowly unrolled the piece of paper, the answer to the problem, the last piece of the puzzle. I swore I saw a glimpse of Orihime clutching her dress tightly in anticipation.

I smiled and hoped that she would be the one to get to share a room with carrot-top, seeing how she had feelings for him it would be good for them to bond. After all Ichigo, though I would hate to admit, was quite a gentlemen and would definitely never harm Inoue in any ways. A name was finally uncovered, crumbled but clear in sharp black ink. Then I nearly choked.

I stood and stared dumbly at the written word, sweat-dropped. I couldn't believe the misfortune that always came to me whenever at crucial times like this. I cursed myself and hope that it was just my eye sight that was failing me, I blinked one twice but it does not change a single letter. "Oi, so who's going to share a room with me" I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up, trying to seem nonchalant about it. Despite my forced cool and undisturbed expression, I could not bring myself to speak so I did what was the easiest to explain my predicament and lifted the paper for everyone to see.

It read, clear as day 'Rukia Kuchiki'

* * *

**Ichigo's POV:**

****My jaw nearly dropped to the ground when I read the name off the white piece of parchment and I immediately when into the three stages of emotions at that time: First was ignorance when I read the paper the first time and shrugged. Second was denial when I read the name another two times in disbelief. Third was shock when realization of how this was not a dream nor a nightmare. It hit me hard when I finally got full grasp of the situation I was in. I was going to share a room with a girl?!...I shook my head slightly to calm myself, after all it was Rukia, she was my closest friend, 'it would be like in a room with my own sister right?..right' I confirmed

I closed my mouth immediately when I noticed how it hung open and thought carefully before speaking "I'm okay with it, is it okay with you Rukia? I'll sleep on the couch instead if you mind" I offered, not wanting to push her out of her comfort zone.

Her violet eyes seemed to waver for a moment, just one mere second as if she was having an internal conflict before she confidently replied "no Ichigo, don't be stupid, we'll share the room" before giving me a soft gentle smile.

"So it's settled! Do whatever you have to and meet here in an hour's time!" Tatsuki seemed like a Captain giving orders to her soldiers before marching off and pulling Inoue up to the second level.

Rukia got her bags off the floor and threw mine to me, she was at the foot of the stairs and started heading up, but not before challenging me "last one up owes the winner a meal!" she shouted before dashing up. "Hey no fair!" I wasted no time and chased after her, trying to catch up. She reached the top of the stairs and looked smugly at me, damn the midget and her speed! "That's cheating you know" I grumbled but she just nudged me without care and stuck out her tongue "still a winner!~" before turning on her heels and headed to check the rooms.

All the other ones were already occupied so we walked towards the remaining room. It was by understanding that our friends had gave us a privilege of the master bedroom as a sign of thanks for not making a fuss of the arrangements. Truth be said, the one thing that took our attention instantly was the _one_ large bed that occupied the middle of the room. Both of us silently unpacked our belongings, drawing an imaginary line between us, her stuff on the right end of the room while mine of the left. After making sure everything was in satisfactory position, I refocused to Rukia and found her having her hard time combing her hair. "Don't you dare even laugh Ichigo, now it's really tangled up" she scolded before continuing to tug the comb through her midnight hair.

By the rate she's going it'll probably end up with no progression, I sniggered and walked up to her, holding my hand out. Her face was of pure confusion when she just stared blankly and tilted her head to the side. I sighed and rolled my eyes before snatching the comb from her tiny hands. She was about to protest but stopped when I sat behind her. "I'll help you, just stay still and let me know if it hurts" I started by sorting the layers, spreading it on my hands and gently combing through the tangles. She must have taken really good care of it seeing how it was absolutely delicate and smooth to touch, the light smell of fruity scent wafted to my nose 'hmm strawberry shampoo?' I smiled unknowingly why.

I glanced up and stared straight into the reflection on the mirror, just as she stared back at me, our eyes fixed as we froze. Her cheeks turned a soft velvet red as she averted her gaze to somewhere else. Breaking out from the awkward yet soothing moment that I couldn't understand I told her that I was done and she said her thanks. Her hands lightly brushing against mine as I placed the comb in her hand, sending waves of warmth down my spine.

* * *

Unbeknown to the two, someone stood hidden behind the wall and had witnessed that moment..


	6. Revelations noted

**[The Moon and The Sun #6]:**

**Author's Note:**

**Heyheyhey everybodeeeeey~**

**I'm really really extrodinarily happy because I've gotten quite a number of reviews/favs/views/follows**

**for the previous chapter! **

**Thank you all so much for the support! :D**

**So let's get the ball rolling~**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

****The sun shining gloriously above the wild blue sea, waves rushing to shore then slowly swaying back, colliding with the next incoming wave. After the gang had decided to head for the beach immediately after, the two gender groups had split up to change into the appropriate attires.

The guys were all clad in either a normal loose hanging tee, singlet or an unbuttoned shirt with below-knee length pants. Ichigo Kurosaki had chosen the third option, matching his unbuttoned peach colored floral shirt with a deep brown pants, the front of his chest exposed. He was lounging on the bench below the tree, enjoying the shade of that had casted and protected him from the rays of the sun.

The front door opened, creaking ever so slightly, and someone's foot appeared first, Tatsuki's. Though not usually one that was interested in charging to the front of the fashion lines, Tatsuki had decided to let loose, choosing the more feminine bikini as coverage. With her mildly tanned toned skin, the choice; simple yet stylish basic black bikini and pairing striking red hot shorts, complimented her nicely. Following after her was the bubbly orange head Inoue in bright pink bikini top that held her huge pouring bosoms and lemon colored shorts, blushing feverishly at the stares and gawking (Keigo) of the boys.

The two girls were definitely extremely appealing and ones who could turn heads just by walking down the street. Only Ichigo out of all the guys held no visible trace of being even the slightest impressed. Though he had to admit that the two females in front of him were no less than attractive, he wasn't showing much interest. His face that had until now remained stoic, could not any longer when the last of the female companions stepped out from behind the shadows. His jaw, he was sure, if weren't attached tightly to his upper one, would have surely dropped to the ground. 'Pretty. No, pretty wasn't even near to what had been bestowed upon his sight. This gorgeous..sexy..absolutely..'

"Beautiful.." before he knew, the words had already slipped out from his mouth.

Rukia had worn a white translucent off-shoulder over the baby blue bikini that contrasted to her pale creamy skin and a dark midnight denim jean material-ed shorts. Even though she had not much skin exposed, it was enough revelation to make warm blood leaking out from his nose. Amethyst eyes widened slightly after picking up the whispers of his and held back a the urge to burst out in laughter when she noticed the trail of crimson that had trickled down. With a small movement of lifting her hand to her sharp delicate nose, it was enough of a hint to make him realize what she meant. Before anyone had the chance to notice, he had wiped the blood of his face with a quick swipe across with his wrist.

He was about to speak when he was cut off mid way by the overly enthusiastic bastard "Wow! you three sexy ladies for us five guys~" and Keigo squealed when Tatsuki's fist collided with his face. "Chh, don't ever relate me to any of your disgusting thoughts" Uryuu pushed his spectacles up slightly while Chad was his usual quiet self.

Tatsuki had noticed the slight fallen look on her usually chirpy friend and immediately knew the cause to her dismay, so decidedly took matters into her own hands "Don't you think Inoue looks good in her bikini, Ichigo?" Stunned by her sudden odd question and being one quite lacking in the area of understanding hidden implications, he was about to retort when he felt a slight nudge from beside him. He did not have to turn to know who had just elbowed his sides, but did so anyways and found Rukia giving him slight warning shake of her head. Now, although having no idea as to what was going on, he decided that a compliment couldn't hurt "Yes, you look really nice Inoue" he smiled slightly and caused the red head to blush profusely before stuttering a thanks.

He was going to get answers from the midget later on, but for now, he will let it go.

"Let's go everyone!" Keigo exclaimed before grabbing the wrist Muzuiro and Tatsuki, dashing towards the golden sands and palm trees. "Let go swine!" Tatsuki had tried to jerk her hand away but failing, so grabbed the next visible victim to 'drown' with her which was coincidentally Ichigo.

"H-hey! Woahhh-" before almost tripping over a pebble and struggling to keep up, dragging a very reluctant Rukia with him "Oi Baka!".

To the other onlookers at the comical scene (thankfully wasn't much), it was a pretty amusing sight to behold; a human chain. Before Rukia could drag anyone else with her along, Keigo had suddenly stopped, the abrupt stilless causing those unprepared to crash into one another. Keigo had toppled over after the incoming Tatsuki and Muzuiro crashed, both falling unto him. Thanks to the quick reaction and sharp senses of Ichigo, he had managed to stop himself from adding to the pile. He felt a light push from behind him and saw Rukia falling back after being knocked back by the force. Grabbing her right hand, he pulled her in and slung his other hand around her waist, stopping the fall effectively.

"Thanks," he nodded at her and helped her steady herself.

Her raven hair that had before been tied in a ponytail loosened during the clash and was now flowing past her shoulders, cascading elegantly down her back. The two watched as the wind carried the black strip of silk away. A sudden quick movement from his side causing another strong gust of wind, only after a few seconds did he realize that Rukia had dashed after, in hopes of getting it back. She was so focused in the chase, she had not realized that she was headed in the direction towards the ledge of the cliff. "Rukia stop! You're heading towards-" his warning had been shortened when Rukia took a leap and disappeared after plunging downwards. After having unfrozen after the shock, he immediately reacted and rushed madly towards to ledge "Rukiaaaaa!"

Fear struck every inch of his body, nearly paralyzing him when he looked down only to find the pool of dark murky waters crashing violently against the firm wall of soil. A white piece of clothing floated to the top which he immediately recognized as Rukia's and was about to jump in after her when Tatsuki and Chad pulled him back.

"What are you doing, Rukia is down there, I need to help her!" he nearly shouted.

Uryuu looked unshaken and only spoke calmly, "Ichigo, though it is of your best intentions, all of us are extremely aware of your lack of swimming abilities"

'That's true' he nodded but refused to stand around while Rukia might be in trouble "But Rukia..I can't just leave her.."

This time, Inoue had chosen to speak "Ahh, I understand your concern for Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun but she-" and was momentarily cut off by the interruption of a familiar velvety voice "isn't an idiot like you". Rukia stood behind them smirking, drenched from head to toe, the water trickling down her narrow waist and perfectly built body. Rukia grinned even wider when she saw Ichigo gaping like an idiot.

"How did you get there so fast? Didn't you jump-"

"I just swam around the bend and got up from the shore" she shrugged unaffected by his glare. After the words had sinked in to his extremely fazed mind, anger overwhelmed.

"YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger towards Rukia, "Don't you dare try pull off a stunt like that again!" and charged towards her. Having a doctor as a father paid off and he knew what was to be done to ensure that no bones were broken or fractured. He started lifting her arms around to check for any injuries that might have been obtained during the small display and ordered her to move her legs, which she begrudgingly complied to. His frown gently replaced by a soft smile when he had confirmed that there were visible wounds, relieved that she was unscathed.

"Alright Alright, now that this is clear, let's go have fun!" Keigo raced off.

Inoue and Uryuu had decided to stay on shore for the moment while the rest seek-ed the water for refuge from the blaring sun. Rukia strolled along the perimeter of the beach, letting the warm air of summer embrace her. Walking near the wet sand, her small feet sinking in, leaving a trail of footprints. A few starfishes had been washed up unto the shore, drying up under the heat. Rukia bent down, scooping a few up into her hands, and tossed them back into the sea. She bent down again, with the intention of repeating her actions when she noticed an approaching shadow from behind her.

"You don't have to follow me you know, I'm not about to go jumping off another cliff" she looked over her shoulder at her sulking companion.

"Don't flatter yourself Midget, I just happen to be walking in the same direction" Ichigo stalked over to pass her, she frowned slightly at the insult but followed him from behind, taking her time. They stopped at the end of the path, a huge stone wall blocking off further access. Both of them made their way up, using the slightly dented and protruding areas to lift themselves. Rukia slipped off her slippers and sat down with her foot dangling over the edge while Ichigo laid down, his arms supporting his head.

"Why'd you do that just now?" breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why' you want to know?" she countered defensively.

A sigh, "just curious Rukia, no need to bite my head off"

Silence ensued again afterwards, this time broken by Rukia.

"I needed to get it back no matter what..it's important to me.." she explained, knowing what he was referring to "Nii-sama gave this to me before he left my side to travel to America. Though he is now back in Japan, he has been too busy handling the family business and only comes home a few times a year. It may seem like a simple and normal thing, but it belonged to my mother. My brother has entrusted me with..and that is why I must never lose it" her fingers brushing and smoothing the lines on the fabric. A faint smile appearing on her face.

Ever since the day he had met her, there were only a few times that he had seen her smile like that. Sure she did smile occasionally, but those were lacking of something, the curve of her lip seemed to not have reached her heart. She was always keeping things to herself and even the closest to her had little knowledge of her background. Ichigo have always been curious but knew better than to probe, and that was something Rukia was thankful for. Even though their friendship hadn't been the longest of all, there was always a silent agreement to be there for the other whenever needed, it was the strongest.

Rukia was enjoying the soothing and calming scenery when she felt a warm texture being draped over her shoulders. Ichigo had covered her with his over-shirt, his upper half now completely naked. She gave him a questioning look, "You may be an Ice Queen, but that doesn't mean you won't feel cold" he shrugged and tried to seem nonchalant about it.

"Cheh, I would have said my thanks but I know you don't need it seeing how you have the thickest skin..and skull" she whispered the last part.

He was about to remark on how she was being an ungrateful brat when someone called their names from a distance. Inoue was waving and beckoning for them to return, the rest of their friends had already gathered. He gave them a wave back and nodded, standing up and brushing the sand away from his hair. "Oi strawberry, you coming or not?" Rukia called to him, already at the bottom of the wall, once again he was absolutely impressed by her astounding speed. He made his way down to where she stood "Chh, you're pretty fast for someone who has such short-" a kick was sent to his shin, making him gruff in pain.

"Say what?" she taunted, before running off and leaving him behind "come on slow poke!"

"Why you-" and he took off after her, catching up after a few long strides "so you were saying?" he mocked and they raced off, both unwilling to let the other win. The rest watched as the two shoved and nudged each other, finally reaching after a few minutes of squabbling and flying insults. "So, we've decided to play a game of Volleyball, you two joining?" Muzuiro had surprisingly spoken first.

"Sure, just give me a minute to catch my breath" Ichigo bent down and inhaled deeply while Rukia seemed unaffected.

* * *

"Alright so everyone understands the rules ?" Tatsuki had taken the initiative to inform the rules of the game to avoid any confusion, everyone nodded. They had split themselves into two groups, with three people on one side while two of people acted as referee and score keeper. Muzuiro and Chad had volunteered to be the according, with Chad as the referee due to (once again) his neutral views. Seeing that Orihime and Uryuu were new to the game, they were separated into the two as a fairness. The first team consisted of Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki while the second team of Rukia, Uryuu and Keigo.

"Before we begin, let's state the consequences for the losers" Tatsuki smirked "winners get to choose a punishment for the players of the losing team and once it has been agreed among the winning team, there will be no further discussions! Deal?"

"DEAL!" all of them agreed in unison before heading for their allocated side of the made-shift court. 'Hmm, we might have a better chance of winning here. Keigo might be from the basketball team, but heck, so am I and we have an advantage over Rukia's height. Though Inoue has never played before, but neither has Ishida. On the other hand, Tatsuki had some experience and no doubt her strength and speed will come in handy. This game might end quicker than we thought' Ichigo chuckled but shook his head, reminding him not to belittle the opponent.

And Ichigo was right on two things; the first was not underestimating the opponent and the second was how quickly the game had ended. Keigo's team had won easily, with a final score of 9 to 1 under 15 minutes. No one had expected it, well except of course the main culprit and reason for the reversed fate. Keigo was as Ichigo had expected, a tough competitor. Uryuu was not one to overlook, picking up quickly and using his agility to advantage. Those two were undeniably impressive, but what or whom really made Ichigo stood stunned was none other than Rukia.

Before the match had begun, the other two of her team had been slightly unsure, knowing of their slight disadvantage with Ichigo and Tatsuki in one team but the uncertainty was instantly gone when Rukia had stepped in. "Keigo, you'll go far while Ishida-san stays by the side with me. Move when I call out for your names. Don't worry about the outcome, let's just give our best shot" she smirked and gave a thumbs up. With their well coordinated teamwork and Rukia's leadership, it might not have been enough to match with their skillful opponents. The one thing that gave them a inevitably sure-come win was the unspoken skills that the petite girl had up her sleeves.

She moved quickly, her movements a blur too fast to catch. Her height meant nothing if she could easily smack the ball over to the other court. Each blind spot had been taken note of and used as an advantage. "What the heck, are you in the national's team or something?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why no Strawberry, I just happen to watch sports channels at home when I have nothing to do. The most was two or three games I've played with my friend when I was young" she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! Are you some kind of demon or witch?!"

"Shut up, we won fair and square. Right Sado?" to which Chad nodded "So now.." an evil grin creeping up to her face "we will decide your punishments". He gulped and decided that he may have previously agreed to the forthcoming of his personal inferno.

* * *

**Hahahaha, I had so much fun writing this chapter! :D**

**Anyways, I hope it isn't too short for your liking, but i dont have much time cos..**

**it's my birthday today! :D YAYYYY!**

**I know i have yet to reveal the person who was standing at the doorway,**

**but it's the suspense and thrill my dear readers.**

**Okie dokie! Till next time sexay peepo!**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeo,**


	7. Ripping pink

**[The Moon and The Sun]:**

**Author's Note:**

**Hmm, for once I have nothing much to say :'X**

**so no delays this time!**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"You have got to be kidding me.." he deadpanned. The excitement glint in each of their eyes as they laid out his punishment infront of him. Cruel and harsh. He thought he was prepared for everything that they could ever throw at him and they just had to prove him so very wrong. His head that was held high previously immediately flushed the deepest red when the bright pink top of piece of lingerie held in his face, mocking him. "What do you expect me to do with this?!" incredulity in his voice, the shock and embarrassment written clearly for all to read.

The culprit of the group stood out giving clear orders "you've to wear it of course" her smirk grew wider, showing her canine teeth.

If there was even a single drop of water in his mouth, he would've either choked or spit it out at her face "What?! Are you crazy? What if someone saw me wearing this...this thing?!" he held up the skimpy hot pink bikini top with two fingers and swung it around like it was repulsive.

"Well we all agreed to the punishment Kurosaki, I dont see why you should make a big deal out of it" the multiple-skilled raven male shrugged uncaringly, though trying his best not to burst out in laughter.

"Why don't YOU do it instead you cocky pric-"

A hand held up and stopped him from continuing his retort "Stop it, we won and that's that so stop whining Ichigo.." she stared up at him, her violets piercing through his amber, daring him to say any different "unless you're not man enough to take it" her thick lashes fluttering ever so gently over her wide glorious orbs. He was about to open his mouth to protest again when she cut him short with a threatening glare.

Growling in frustration, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away to a distant place "fine, but it's just for a minute right?" cursing under his breath.

She nodded her head in agreement "you don't have to wear it out, but at least wait until all of us has seen it" she couldn't imagine the muscular young lad wearing the stringy piece of cloth over himself, furthermore one with such a girlish color.

With that, she sent him off to the changing room while the rest of of them waited just outside. Orihime noticed the disappearance of Muzuiro and was about to question it when he reappeared by the doorway beside Chad. Rukia turned to him expectantly, to which he responded with a thumbs up and she returned with a nod. A minute or two later, groans and mumbles of curses were heard from the other side of the door, Ichigo was struggling to even place the bikini in the right area, the strings tangled up into undecipherable knots. "How the heck does this stupid thing work?! Forget it I'm not wearing it!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and knocked on the door "Ichigo Open," she said indifferently.

"WHAT?! n-no! I'm not done yet and it's not - "

She crossed her arms and tapped her feet on the ground, "you'd better open up before I kick the door down Ichigo"

There was a pause of deafening silence before he hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it slightly ajar. Before he could yell at her or ask her what she wanted, her petite body had already smoothly slipped through the small gap and closed the door behind her, locking the two of them within the small bathroom. Flustered, he took a few steps back when he realized that their bodies were touching and he could feel the warmth that radiated off her.

Rukia merely chuckled at his obvious naivety and 'innocence', not at all bothered by their close proximity. True enough, she found Ichigo topless with the pink piece dangling off his neck, the bottom park was tangled tightly with the upper. How he had managed to get himself into such a mess, she had no idea, but it was much more assuring than if he wore it with ease, the thought would have been absolutely wrong. Sighing, she took a few steps towards him and placed her hand on his arm which earned a slight shiver from him.

Outside, the six stood patiently in wait while their friend took control of the 'situation', one in particular was whining about how Ichigo was a lucky asshole who got be in a small room with Kuchiki-san. "Stop fidgeting Idiot!" everyone recognized the low womanly voice as Rukia's.

"What are you doing Midget, don't touch me!" followed by a few noises of fumbling and shuffling.

"I said stay still!" and _SMACK! _the painful sound of hard contact against skin.

A yelp "why'd you hit me for you crazy woma-" another _SMACK! _though it was a common practice of 'discipline', Ichigo was not one to realize when it was appropriate to keep his mouth shut and the insults to himself. Everyone sweat-dropped and shook their heads, internally thankful that they were not the ones at the receiving end of the punishment.

"Alright let me see how you look" they heard before a loud laughter was erupted, the door slammed open and their poor blushing friend was roughly shoved out. Five..Four..Three..Two..One.."HAHHAHAHAHA" Rukia, Tatsuki and Keigo were literally rolling on the ground, Uryu choked out from laughing, Chad just coughed behind his fist and looked away, Orihime turned red and giggled, Muzuiro was_ Click!.._

'Click?...' his brain slowly processing, his body waited another whole five seconds before finally being to respond and understand what had just happened. "Why you!-" and charged towards Muzuiro before a swift kick was sent to his shin, making his sprawl over on the ground in pain. He didn't even have to think to know who was the person to cause the action. "Catch, Kuchiki-san" was said before the camera was tossed over to the young raven.

Nodding her head in sign of approval, she searched through the photos and smirked "Ahh, good job Muzuiro, that's a good shot!". The others gathered around her, eager to see the photo that Muzuiro had taken of Ichigo in the 'sexy seductive outfit'. In the picture, shown every single detail clearly of the previous display; the bikini wrapped too tightly around his chest, two pieces of hot pink fabric covering his solid front muscles. Pissed, he ripped off the provocative 'lingerie' from his body and threw it roughly on the ground. 'Damn it, if anyone else gets a hold of the pictures, everyone is going to think I have some fetish for cross-dressing!'

"Eh? I never knew you would look so delicious in a women's swim suit" Keigo snickered disgustingly in obvious mockery.

"Urusai! If it weren't for this stupid punishment, I would've never touched such a thing! You guys better delete that photo before I start murdering!"

Not taking his threat very seriously, the rest just shrugged "You guys, maybe we shouldn't do this to Kurosaki-kun?" the auburn haired female wasn't one who wanted to cause anyone displeasure, especially to Ichigo.

"See? Inoue is the only one with a heart here, the rest of you are evil" then pointing an accusing finger at Rukia "especially you! you're the worst of them. Ice queen my foot, you're more like the devil's incarnation!"

"Oh me? why I'm hurt Ichigo, why would you say such a thing?" she pouted, her eyes seemingly to glitter. Had he not known better, the innocent display she was putting would have easily fooled anyone. "The photos will be safe with me" before giving Ichigo a wink and sticking her tongue out at him. If that sentence was supposed to make him feel any better, it definitely only added a reversed effect. Had anyone been able to chance upon this particular set of photos, he would rather die than go through such ego deflating torture. Rukia was his friend, she wouldn't do such things to embarrass him..right?..right?!

snapping him out of his current daze, "so what's me and Orihime's punishment then?" Tatsuki questioned.

"woohoo! The two of you will be my personal servant~ and you're going to wear a maid costumes and call me master!" Keigo's mind was filled with a bunch of perverted thoughts.

"eh?! What?" The two females cried out in unison, despair and fearing that their punishment was indeed of such cruelty.

Then their knight in shining armore came in the form of the petite Rukia "no no don't worry about it, Keigo's just dreaming. Anyways Tatsuki, though your punishment has something to do with Keigo, it's not anything drastic"

Tatsuki only nodded, not sure whether to be relieved that she didn't have to do something as ridiculous as serving as a maid, or to feel dreaded that the punishment was related to the brainless and horny teenage boy.

"Your punishment will last for four hours and during this time, you have to for once be nice to Keigo. That means no insulting and no physical attacks. Got it?"

Tatsuki sighed but held back from commenting "alright alright, let's get this over with"

"what about me?" Orihime inquired, quite anticipating what fun her 'punishment' was to bring"

"oh yes for you, we have yet to decide so is it okay if we keep the punishment aside first?" Orihime jumped slightly in enthusiasm and readily agreed.

Since it was near lunch time, the group separated to prepare for their picnic outdoors, each with a different task on hand. Muzuiro and Chad layed out the mat while the rest went to gather the food they had made from their homes. Fearing for their stomachs and lives, they had left Orihime in charge of getting the drinks, in hopes that she would have just gotten bottled ones instead of brewing some odd concoction.

The eight had spread themselves out on the wide plaided mat "sorry everyone, I didn't have time to make my special chocolate peach tea, I hope you don't mind that I just bought those bottles drinks from the stall". Everyone else inwardly gave a sigh of relief and thanked the gods for sparing them of the agonizing ordeal.

The fine tint of red appeared on Orihime's face as she walked towards Ichigo "Ano.. Kurosaki-kun, may I sit beside you?.."

"Of course Inoue" as he shifted slightly to make space for her, bumping into Rukia's back in the process.

"Oi Baka, stop shifting towards me, you're hogging all the space!" Rukia said as she leant back into his side, pushing him towards Orihime. The two ended up pushing and shoving against each other. Rukia shoved her elbow back, sending it hard in impact against Ichigo's side, causing the latter to scringe in pain. He growled and sent a hard shove against Rukia, she almost spilled the drink she was holding.

"Chibi!" She yelped before launching backwards. Ichigo leant back to dodge her attack, and with nothing to meet her full input of force, she ended up falling into Ichigo's lap.

"hahahaha! Stupid midget, you missed!" He roared in laughter.

"Urusai!" her face red in embarassment, smacking him in the chest. He caught both of her hands in a firm grip and crossed it above her chest, pushing it down so she couldn't move.

She struggled wildly "let go of me!" She puffed her cheeks and glared at him. He chuckled at her rare display of childishness. She stopped moving and huffed, stopping her movements altogether. Seeing it as a sign of peace agreement, he let her hands go and looked down at her "okay you're free midget, now get up. My legs are aching from your weight" when in fact she was probably lighter than a feather.

She lifted a delicate eyebrow at his comment, then smirked "neh I think I'll stay like that instead, your thighs are a pretty good replacement of a pillow" and shifted to make herself comfortable. As she tilted her head back, she found a sad expression across Orihime's face. Knowing that her current interaction with the carrot top was the reason to her friend's discomfort, she quickly got up. A pang of guilt hit her, her lips curved slightly downwards.

Not understanding her sudden change of mind, he probed "why'd you suddenly get up midget? Weren't you refusing to budge a second ago? Such a fickle-minded person you are" he attempted to lighten the sudden dampened spirit of hers.

"ahh, just decided not to anymore. Im going for a walk" she forced a smile and quickly stood up, walking away before anyone could ask questions. Ichigo frowned at the abrupt change in her mood and was about to follow her when a hand held him back. " kurosaki-kun I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just wants to be alone?"

He stayed silent for awhile before finally settling back down. Orihime offered him some food to which he accepted politely, all the while turning to check if Rukia was still in sight. He was in a conversation with Tatsuki and Orihime when he spotted a male figure approaching Rukia. He was about to shrug it off when the man suddenly grabbed Rukia from behind.


	8. Rudely interrupted

**[The Moon and The Sun]:**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello EverayBodeyyh~!**

**Ahaha I'm so excited and I don't know why**

**probably because of this new chapter I'm currently going to start writing on..**

**So LET'S GO!**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A blurry of movements, a flash of colors, a sudden gust of the strongest wind. With the speed he was running at, he could have easily outran the fastest man on Earth, breaking the record time that had been set and placing a new one in it's place. Usually when records like this were broken, the individual that had dared challenged the previous record-holder was generously rewarded with a enormous sum of cash and a huge gold-plaited trophy but no. That wasn't the aim of this one person who was charging like a mad man. His aim was to get towards his petite friend that was in a possible trouble with a dangerous person.

'I must get to her before they harm her' our dear carrot-top hero thought as he sped pass babes in bikinis, a stationary ice cream truck and crushing seashells on his way. With the distance closed between them, he lengthened each step he took, his feet digging deeper into the sand before he pounced. Like an animated scene, he flew in the direction of the assaulter, his fist brought front steady and ready to hurt. Then it happened. His hard knuckles jammed into the side of the assaulter's face, and with satisfying effect, the threat was sent flying a few yards (exaggeration) away from them.

Proud and satisfied, he side glanced to Rukia and poised in front in case the attacker had decided to charge at him "Are you okay Rukia?" he queried worriedly. Up close, he could finally make out the appearance of the attacker. Then Rukia walked out from behind him and towards the man that was know face-planted on the ground "Oi Rukia, don't go near him, he might try to.." before he could finish with his words of warning, she was already beside the man.

"You, show your face before I break your neck" her figure loomed over the unmoving person. A dark expression on her face appeared, one that threatened to kill or deadly injure without a moment of hesitation. Her eyebrows etched together, frowning when she did not attain her desired reaction and was about to send a hard kick when he flipped himself over.

Then she froze. Her eyes widened when she had gotten this undeniable sense of familiarity from this person. Blue eyes and matching teal hair, those razor sharp fang-like teeth that showed when he bared to a cheshire grin. Out of all the people she had ever met or seen, there was only one person that had hair of this marvelously stunning exact shade of blue. "G-Grimmjow?!" she exclaimed in bewilderment.

And there it was there, that signature pedo-grin of his that could scare the shit out of everyone "The one and only!" he stated proudly, before sitting up and dusting the sand of his body.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled and flung her arms around rabidly, still not having gotten over the shock from seeing him here.

"Wow I'm fine, it's so nice to see you too" Grimmjow retorted sarcastically, obviously disappointed with her lack of enthusiasm at seeing him.

Rukia smacked the back of his head, peeved but slightly amused at his reply "Yeah well and I REALLY appreciate and enjoy it when someone grabs me from behind." she rolled her eyes at him. She had made a very good point on that and he could not argue back, and knowing she had won the argument, she started "so what are you doing here?"

Before she could get her answer, the apparent forgotten Ichigo had decided to make his presence known by displaying his incredulity "Wait, You know this guy Rukia?!" he pointed at the male with hair that contrasted his own.

Rukia nodded. Grimmjow on the other hand.."Hey you're that little piece of shit that punched me!" he gritted his teeth and glared menacingly at Ichigo. "What?! You're the asshole who came grabbing random people, how was I supposed to know that you're not going to harm her?!" Ichigo spat back.

"I knew it was Rukia, I don't do things without first CONFIRMING the facts unlike SOMEBODY who goes around attacking people!" Grimmjow growled back with the same amount of vigor. The two were about to start a physical fight when she decided to step in "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" and sent each of them a kick to the shin.

"I told you not to grab her from behind, now look at the mess you've gotten yourself into" a fourth person voiced out. Grimmjow muttered incoherent words under his breath "Shut up emo-face" before bending to rub the injury that had just been inflicted on him. Rukia on the other hand, was beyond startled, she could literally feel her heart leap out from her chest..that voice..it could only belong to.. He placed his pale hand on her shoulder from behind, and she turned to meet his enchanting emerald cat eyes "Ulquiorra!" and she caught him in a tight embrace. She nearly shed a tear as she snuggled into his warmth, his strong arms encircled around her back and slim waist, his intoxicating smell of mint filling her senses.

"Wow that's just great Rukia, Emo-face here gets a hug while all I get is abused? That's not fair and you-" Grimmjow was cut short when the petite female came up to him and hugged him, her hands clenched into a tight fist, gripping hard on his shirt. Her breathing was uneven and heavy, she nearly broke down but willed herself not to. Startled and flustered by her sudden emotional display, Grimmjow struggled and waved his arms around frantically, not knowing how to comfort his near-crying friend "o-oi!"

Ulquiorra sighed and nearly rolled his eye at how his friend was panicking, obviously unsure and frightened that he would make matters worse. Ulquiorra walked over to the slightly trembling girl and turned her around, placing his hand below her chin and lifted her head up to face him. The tears she held back brimmed "Don't cry Rukia" he whispered, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sniffing softly, she inhaled deeply before letting out a soft smile "Baka, I'm not crying, Rukia Kuchiki never cries!" and he nodded, his cold green eyes melting ever so slightly. Momentarily remembering they weren't alone, she turned back to Ichigo while gesturing to the other two males beside her "Oh yes I nearly forgot! Ichigo, this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, and the one who you hammered down is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" she grinned at the remembrance of Grimmjow face-planting to the ground.

Ichigo was definitely curious of the two males standing beside Rukia, in less than these few minutes that he have met them, they'd already managed to bring out emotions and expressions of Rukia that previously seemed quite impossible. Being the usually laid-back girl who had 'as cool as a cucumber' personality, it was jaw-dropping experience to see her almost break down in tears. There was this soft look in her eyes, like a small part of her cool mask had cracked when she first recognized them. Then, realizing that he was stoning like a statue, he introduced himself "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" then seeing a growing grin on Grimmjow's face he added "no it doesn't mean Strawberry, it means 'one who protects'" he glared.

Sensing a slight dispute coming their way, Rukia intercepted before anything else could happen "So...why are you guys here?"

Ulquiorra who was standing a few spaces behind Rukia decided to answer "We just recently moved to a town somewhere nearby and saw this place while we were driving past. Since we hadn't much to do, we decided to drop by here for relaxation. Then this brute over here.." he nudged his head in Grimmjow's direction "spotted you and insisted on greeting you with his own way" then he mumbled something about 'obviously didn't work' and 'idiot'.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow..were moving here? She was absolutely thrilled, considering how they had been separated for more than two years ago when_ that_ happened. Not wanting to let the past memories get to her, she pushed the thoughts away, concentrating on the three in front of her instead "but how did he know it was me?". He had hugged, well actually grabbed her from behind, so how could he recognize her from her back?

Grimmjow answered proudly "I would know you from a mile away" then seeing how she was giving him a melancholic expression, "Right..at first I wasn't sure because of your long hair and all, but I saw our chain on your ankle and I confirmed it was you!..also though you've grown quite a bit, you're still slightly lacking in height compared to u-" he stopped halfway when he saw an evil glint in Rukia's eyes.

He held up both his hands hoping that she wouldn't twist his arm off, he got lucky "I'm serious though, the hair suits you" he shoved his hands in his pocket, eyeing her from top to bottom "and how lucky of us Ulqui, we got to see her in a bikini" he wolf-whistled as he admired her toned body.

She was about to shove her foot in his private place when a meek voice called out "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime jogged towards them with the rest of the group behind her. Once she caught her breath "Are you alright Kuchiki-san? Are you hurt?!" she cried and grabbed her friend by her arms, checking frantically to see if Rukia had gotten injured.

"I'm fine Inoue" she assured her worried friend.

"Thank goodness, Inoue-san said Kurosaki went running when he saw someone trying to grab you and-" Uryuu asked, raising an eyebrow at the two additional people who were standing guard beside Rukia "erm..Kuchiki-san, who are these?"

Again with the introduction. "Oh! yeah yeah there was a misunderstanding about that. Anyways this two are my friends" she jabbed her thumb to her right at Grimmjow who gave his signature shiver-sending grin, the stoic Uquiorra only nodded "I've known them for a really long time"

"What are you saying Ru-ru? talking about us so formally" Rukia rolled her eyes at his usage of her old nickname that he himself had given her. Then the teal haired decided to take introductions into his own hands "My awesome name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Emo-face here is Ulquiorra Schiffer. To make things clear Rukia, we are not friends"

Not really understanding what he meant, Ichigo decided to ease everyone's curiosity by asking the question "what do you mean not friends? Then who are you to her?"

Grimmjow smirked at their confusion, extremely pleased with himself and said "I'm her boyfriend". Ulquiorra opened his eyes that had been closed until now, revealing his brilliant shade of green eyes "I'm her fiancé"

* * *

**OHOHOHOHOOOOO!~ this is getting extremely interesting for me to write.**

**I don't know if any of you will dislike me bringing in Ulquiorra and Grimmjow into the story but really,**

**I can't help myself! They are my top few favorite characters in Bleach 3**

**Anyways, I will explain about the chain on Rukia's ankle in a few chapters or so!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3**

**.**

**Ohyes and another thing. **

**I will now be accepting story requests!**

**Leave a PM or comment on the Bleach character/pairings and genre that you would like me to write on.**

**I will be dedicating a one-shot for you if I think I can write a story good enough!**

**I look forward to seeing your reviews and comments! ;D**

**BYEBYE!~**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeoz,**


	9. Reactions

**[The Moon and The Sun]:**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really happy that a lot of you like me bringing in Ulqui and Grimm.**

**Don't hate for leaving you hanging**

**well yeah that's the thing about me,**

**I love torturing everyone with cliff-hangers. MWAHAHAH :D**

**erh-herm, anyways~ Your questions will be answered in this chapter! ;D**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!**

.

**Enjoy! :3**

(I will take much longer to update my stories because of a competition that I'm currently participating in, so .. Sorry! :( )

* * *

**Normal POV:**

She covered her ears, waiting for the momentarily silence to pass and the information that had just been revealed to sink in to their brains. Then, she begun her countdown '3...2...1'

"**WHAT?!**" came the loudest exclamation of high and deep voices merged together, yupp just as she had expected. Shock written on their faces with their eyes wide open and some mouths gaping. Even the usually composed Ishida had his jaw hanging and the silent giant Chad could not help but freeze his movements altogether. First who seemed to break out from the trance was Ichigo, not believing what he had just heard "Did he just say?.." he looked around at his friends hoping for some confirmation but found none, so he turned to Ulquiorra "Did you just say that y-you're her -" he stuttered.

Ulquiorra looked unfazed by the sudden outbreak of ruckus answered calmly "I'm her fiance" he repeated with the same amount of boredom in his voice. Grimmjow nearly howled out in laughter at their expression while Rukia looked like she was slightly amused yet irritated at the same time.

"Ano Schiffer-san, I don't mean to be rude but.. If Jaeqarjagguez-san is Kuchiki-san's boyfriend, then how can you be her fiance?" Orihime asked curiously, her mind utterly confused.

Tatsuki raised a brow at her friend's question and corrected her "Orihime, don't you think it's more correct to ask how Rukia has a boyfriend when she has a fiance?"

Keigo being Keigo "Ahhhh! My beloved Kuchiki-san is engaged and has a boyfriend?! Does that mean I have no chance with her?" and started shedding tears.

Ishida having brought back from his previous stunned state, decided that it would have been better if he had asked the questions instead , but before he could, Rukia stepped in to take control of the situation. "Look what you've done now" she frowned "I'm not surprised at Grimmjow fooling around and causing a ruckus but really Ulquiorra, must you join in?.." she stared accusingly at the male who just shrugged.

"So it's just a joke right?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow but looked uncertain. Orihime stood stunned for a few seconds before starte giggling "that really gave everyone a scare! And here I thought Kuchiki-San was really engaged to-"

"I don't make jokes" Ulquiorra dead panned , unaffected by the silence that ensued after his statement.

Deciding that it was best to clear the mess before the matter could get out of hand, Rukia started explaining " well you see.. It is half of the truth that I am engaged to Ulquiorra.. When we were young the three of us were the bestest of friends. We made a pact. This pact meant that the three of us were to never leave each other no matter the circumstances and that we would be friends no matter what. So being the kids that we still were, Ulquiorra and I made a deal to marry each other when we were old enough"

Ulquiorra continued and pointed at Grimmjow "he felt left out and decided he want in too"

"So marriage could only be between two persons, and he settled with being the third wheel and my open affair" Rukia chuckled at remembrance of their childishness.

Grimmjow growled at their tag-team of somewhat indirect insults at him "Oh shut up, I was just a kid what do you want? And it wasn't fair at all" he grumbled. Rukia sniggered and nudged him with her elbow "Yeah but you know, you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you. Though you've grown taller and all, I can tell that you're still not using your brain". Grimmjow snarled and bared his teeth at Rukia, grabbing her with his muscular arm and crushing her between his biceps and equally hard chest. "Let me go, I can't breath!" she raised her fist and punched him straight in his gut, earning her desired release from within his suffocating wrath.

Everyone sweat-dropped at their little story-telling and 'loving' gestures. Ichigo raised a brow and scowled "so that's it? and I thought it was due to something to do with forced marriage that your parents had made you go through and that this guy here" he said pointing as well to Grimmjow "was just a self-proclaimed boyfriend"

"My my carrot-top, what wild imagination you have there. Sun got to your head?" Grimmjow mocked.

"Why you-" before Ichigo could retort, Rukia gasped dramatically and placed her hands in front of her mouth, her sweet-personnel came on immediately and she spoke in her overly sugar-sweet voice "Oh how inconsiderate of you Grimm-kun" placing her hand tenderly on Ichigo's shoulder "I'm very certain that he didn't damage his brain after the long hours that he spent under the intense heat. Afterall, I do believe that it's impossible to do damage to something that doesn't even exist"

It took awhile for the insulted to finally understand the true meaning to her cleverly twisted words "Did you just?.." his left eye twitched. A smug smile "took you long enough strawberry, though it can't be blamed"

"You just got owned Ichigo!" Keigo yelled and started roaring out in laughter with Tatsuki, while Ishida made a 'pfft' sound and looked to another direction. Ichigo's face turned red from the embarrassment, his eye twitching. His friends were just such nice and loving people.

* * *

_Back at the summer house.._

After the two (Grimmjow and Ulquiorra) had left with their farewells, the group had decided to head back to the house to clean up and change before having dinner. Ichigo tossed his whole body onto the bed, the stand creaking under his weight as he let out a groan while stretching his sore muscles. Soft footsteps approached the bed side and before he had time to realize to check who the newcomer was, he was swiftly shoved off the bed. He snapped up from the floor and saw his raven-haired friend standing before him with a frown on her face. "The heck was that for?!" he growled.

"We just came back from the beach" Rukia replied tonelessly "and you laid on the bed"

"and your point is?" Ichigo proceeded to sit on the bed again, irking Rukia to no bounds.

Rukia gave him a look that made him feel stupid "You're all sandy and sweaty! GET OFF" she raised her voice, it filled with absolute authority that dared him to defy her orders. Any smart person who didn't have a death wish would have taken the hint and immediately complied. Ichigo was not one of them.

"Nehhh I'd rather not. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep now" Rukia was now glaring daggers at him "Hehh, what are you going to do about it?" he smirked before laying back to his previous position before he had been so unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Rukia took that as her cue and stepped towards him. His eyes that had been closed before opened when he sensed movements and found Rukia looming over him "I'll make you regret saying that" a creepy look appeared on her face and she starting tickling him.

That wasn't what he had expected.. He thought she would have punched, kicked, shoved him off the bed again or maybe even knee him in the face but,,tickle him? Let's just say shock was an understatement. Tickling him wasn't ineffective though, caught off guard, it worked miraculously as he struggled and squirmed when she jabbed her finger to his side "Stop it Rukia! Stop stop!" he managed to get the words out as he tried his best to breathe while laughing so much that it ached.

She stopped, mischievously smirking "So you admit defeat?"

His eyes narrowed while his smile widened "never". She 'tsked' and started tickling him again, only to find that it didn't work anymore. "It only works when I'm not expecting it. Now.." his lips pulled back into a wide grin "my turn". Using his bigger build as an advantage, he flipped her to the bed and towered over her, pinning her body down.

Her amethyst eyes widened in shock at their sudden change in positions and her now disadvantage. He poked his finger to her side and gained a shriek in response. Rukia started kicking and thrashing about as he continued tickling her, tears nearly brimming from the torture he was putting her through. He had narrowly missed a kick that would have definitely hurt a lot if he hadn't moved the second before. Not taking any risks, he used his thighs to press her legs down, hard enough to make it stay there but not enough to hurt her. "Get off Ichigo! You stupid oaf!" Rukia yelled as she tossed around, trying to escape.

Ichigo only chuckled at her feisty-ness "I don't think it's clever thing to insult the person whom you're at mercy of" he said as he grabbed her hands that almost smacked him straight on in the face and pinned them down as well.

Just then.. " Ano Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san, I was wondering if you needed any-" and the cheery voice stopped when her eyes rested on the two figures that were on the bed, one atop the other, in a not-so-appropriate position.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHA okay so that's all for this chapter :D**

**I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but as I said, I'm doing a drawing for a League competition :]**

**I'm not confident in my skills but I just want to try my best!**

**So I apologize for the delays! Gomen!**

**Again, you can request for Bleach pairings to be written on and I'll dedicate a one-shot for you. Pm or comment!**

**Sayonara ;D**

**.**

**Kemeyeoz,**


	10. Announcement

Hahaha gulps

Alright there's no point for me dragging this any longer so here goes:

Due to my lack of inspiration and time..

I now declare this story up for adoption yeah..

I know I know.. I suck..

but I just really don't have the feel to continue writing this anymore.

Reasons:

Firstly: I will be continuing my studies soon so I won't be able to update the story much yeah

Secondly: I lost inspiration. Like writer's block but .. a much more suckish feeling :S

Thirdly: I know I still can continue writing but I just don't want to present half-assed stories for you guys..

So... Gomen :(

I thank those of you who has been so nice to follow/review/favorite! I really appreciate it! :D

But... yeah.

So again, if anyone is interested to adopt this story or the plot even, just let me know ya? :

.

.

With Love,

Kemeyeoz,


End file.
